


Bournemouth Beach

by mageicalwishes



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because It's Too Painful, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Wayward Son Compliant, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Friendship, Post-Book 1: Carry On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageicalwishes/pseuds/mageicalwishes
Summary: Simon, Baz, and Penny escape the stress of their upcoming exams with a day-trip to Bournemouth Beach.Contains happy times in the sun, a splash fight in the ocean, ice cream, and of course ... Fish and chips.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	1. Heading Off

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be split into 2 parts, which admittedly is slightly unnecessary (I got too excited, so I wanted to post what I have so far). The next chapter should be coming within the next 2 days though, so don't worry there won't be a long wait :)  
> I hope you enjoy.

**Baz**

“You know, Snow. You could have come and knocked on the door, rather than sitting out here honking the horn like a lunatic. Daphne doesn’t bite you know,” I say, handing him my backpack. 

“I know,” he says, grinning at me, his tongue pushed against his front teeth. “Honking is more fun though.”

“Moron," I tease. 

“You sure you’ve got everything you need? You remembered to pack a set of spare clothes didn't you?" 

“Yes, Snow. I’m not completely incapable,” I deadpan. “I can assure you, I’ve got everything you told me I would need.”

“Good good.” he says, rummaging around the boot of his car, clearly looking for something. It's no surprise to me that he's struggling. Much like his room, Snow's car is hideously cluttered, filled with an assortment of purposeless rubbish. “Me and Penny packed loads of sun-cream for you, so you don’t need to worry about that. And, we also bought you … This.” He presses what appears to be a child-sized umbrella into my hands. I stare down at it, confused. 

“What on earth is this, Snow?” 

“Its an umbrella, stupid.” 

I scoff, unimpressed. “Yes, I managed to figure _that_ out. I _meant_ , that this is _clearly_ for a child. I thought you said that you would bring me a proper one.” 

“That is a proper one,” he argues, pouting slightly. 

“Hmmm,” I hum, unconvinced. “ And, did you have to buy one that's such a _ghastly_ shade of green?”

“Uh huh,” he says, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

“What have you done,” I ask, suspicious.

“Open it and see.”

I roll my eyes, throwing him an icy scowl. Hesitantly, I obey, pushing the umbrella open slowly. Fully revealed, I can see that it has been designed to look like a Frog. It has useless little flaps at the top, that have been painted with cartoonish eyes, and a small, red smile adorns the main section of the umbrella. It's horrific - And _clearly_ designed for a toddler. There is absolutely _no way_ that I am using this _monstrosity_ in public. 

“Right,” I say, throwing the umbrella back into the boot of his car, and turning back towards my house. “I’m going to go and ask Daphne if she has a proper one”.

“Wait, Baz,” he pleads, wrapping a hand around my wrist and pulling me to face him again. “It’s cute. Pleeeeease.” 

Despite myself, a small smile spreads across my face at that. He grins up at me smugly, clearly aware that with that he’s got me. It’s no surprise really, I’m painfully weak for Simon Snow - I always have been. One sweet plea from him, and I’m willing to publicly _humiliate_ myself by _actually_ using that infernal umbrella - Truly, I’m pathetic. I'd do near enough anything to keep him happy. 

“Fine,” I concede with a sigh. “But, be warned, I _will_ get my revenge. There is so no way that you’re going to get off scot free this time - I’ve been much too lenient with you lately.” 

“I know, I know,” he says, leaning forwards and pressing a quick kiss to the side of my cheek. “It’ll be worth whatever revenge you think up, though.” 

“If that’s what you think, Snow,” I say, turning away to go and get in the car. “We’ll see about that.” 

“Good morning, Bunce,” I say, slipping into the passenger seat.

“Hey,” she mumbles, barely looking up from the stack of colour-coded flashcards she has spread out all over her lap. 

“I thought the whole point of today was to _escape_ studying for a little bit. The exams aren’t for a week yet, I’m sure you can afford to give it a rest for one day. I’d hate for you to burnout, Bunce. I want to come top of the class _fairly_. If I win just because you refused to _ever_ relax, I’d be bitterly disappointed.”

“Hmm,” she hums, clearly not listening. 

I sigh. 

“What’s wrong?” Simon asks, plopping down into the seat besides me.

“Bunce,” I answer, my voice flat. “She appears to have smuggled in some illegal revision notes.”

“Penny,” he gasps, whipping his head around to face her. “ _I said_ **_no_ ** _revision shit!_ Even _Baz_ listened! Come on, give it to me. It’s going in the glove box! You _need_ to give it a rest.”

I chuckle, helplessly endeared by them both. If you'd have told me a year ago that I'd be here with Snow and Bunce, I would've laughed in your face - But, now that I am, I wouldn't give it up for the world. The two of them are painfully important to me. 

“Simon, No," she argues. "Just let me finish this section.”

He looks over at me, frowning, his brow furrowed adorably. I desperately want to press a kiss there, to ease the tension with my lips - And maybe I will, later. I’m allowed to do that now (Much to my delight). “Baz. Make her listen. She listens to you,” he gruffs. 

Nodding, I turn towards her. “As much as I hate to admit it, he _is_ right, Bunce. You need to take a break. But ... I know how important your studies are to you. I don't imagine you'll stop just because we ask - So, I propose a compromise.”

She looks up at me then (Finally), her eyebrow raised in intrigue. “Okay then, Basilton. I’m listening.” 

“Excellent. How about we all agree that you can keep revising on the journey there-”

“Baz!” Snow interrupts. “I told you to make her _stop_ revising, not just let her carry on”

“Hush, you. I know what I’m doing,” I chastise, jokingly. “As I was saying, you can keep revising _for now_ , but _only_ if you agree to stop as soon as we get to the beach. Okay, Bunce?”

She scrunches up her nose, clearly unimpressed with my proposal. “Am I allowed to revise on the way back.”

“ _Absolutely not_ ,” I reject. “I’d advise you accept the compromise though, Bunce. It’s that or no revising at all. I can’t control Simon, so if you refuse, and he decides to lob all of your notes out of the window - That’s on you.”

“Ugh fine,” she huffs. “I’ll stop when get there. Happy?”

Simon squeals, leaning over the centre console, and pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. “Thank you, Pen. It’ll be worth it, I swear. Today is going to be _amazing_.” 

“Alright, alright," she laughs, rubbing her hand against his back slightly. "You’re crushing me Simon! Just … Let go and get a move on." 

"Fine. Let's get going," he says, pulling back and settling into his seat properly. 

I gaze over at him, a charming grin still plastered on his face - He looks ever so handsome when he's happy. He turns to me, mouthing a silent “Thank you”, as he puts the key in the ignition. 

“Everybody ready!” he cheers, fastening his seat-belt into place as he does so. 

“Ready!" Penny chuckles.

"Ready," I laugh, reaching out to rest a hand against the top of his thigh. I give it a gentle squeeze (He told me he liked it when I did that while he's driving once, so of course, I do it every time now).

And then, we were off.


	2. Fun in the Sun

**Simon**

When we get to the beach, I immediately start running towards the nearest ice cream kiosk, grabbing Penny and Baz’s hands and dragging them behind me. 

“Crowley, Snow! Slow down! You're going to rip my arm out of it's socket!" Baz calls. 

“Yeah, Simon. I’m going to trip in a second!” Penny shouts. 

Ignoring them, I carry on, refusing to slow my pace in the slightest. I laugh, joy bubbling up inside me. “Not my fault you two are so slow!” 

Despite their protests, we keep running until we reach the back of the kiosk’s queue, slipping in behind a small family of three (A mother, and two curly-headed toddlers dressed in matching neon green swimming trunks). 

“What flavours are you guys going to get?” I ask, resting my chin on Baz’s shoulder.

“I think I’m just going to get Salted Caramel and Vanilla,” Penny answers, squinting over at the board of flavours. 

I turn my head towards Baz, waiting for an answer.

“I’m not sure that I want any,” he murmurs. 

“Baz, come on. We’re at the beach, you _have_ to get an ice cream!” I protest.

“I don’t think that that’s actually a rule, Snow.” 

I pout, displeased. “Why not?" I whine. "It’s part of the fun." I'm fully aware that I probably sound like a petulant toddler, but I just really want Baz to have the full beach experience. He's never been to the beach before, which is honestly ridiculous, considering that even _I've_ been before (The Wellbeloves used to take me to Weymouth sometimes during the holidays). So, I want to make sure that his first experience is a good one. 

“I’m concerned about the - You know,” he mumbles, gesturing towards his mouth. 

“It’s ice cream, Silly. Nothing happens with them when you drink - So, just don’t get a cone and I’m sure you’ll be fine. You shouldn’t miss out just because of _that_.” 

“Fine. You win,” he says, sighing dramatically. “I’ll just get a scoop of Espresso.” 

“Ew, grim,” I laugh, scrunching up my face in disgust. “I meant for you to get a _proper_ flavour - Like Chocolate or something.”

He scoffs, rolling his eyes at me teasingly. “There is nothing wrong with Espresso, Snow. That _is_ a proper flavour.”

“Not really.” 

“Oh really," he drawls, disbelieving. "What _'proper'_ flavour are you getting, then?

“Bubblegum and Banana Fudge Swirl,” I say proudly. 

“Merlin, Snow! That’s abhorrent! Those flavours don’t go together _at all ..._ It’s a bit hypocritical of you to criticise _my_ choice when you’re seriously considering eating _that_.” 

“Shut up!" I moan. "It’ll taste nice! Trust me.” 

“Simon, you know I love you. But, I won't lie - I’m with Baz on this one. That sounds disgusting,” Penny adds.

"Thank you, Bunce," Baz says, flashing me a pleased smirk. "I always knew you were a woman of good taste." 

Exasperated, I throw my hands up into the air. "Traitor," I tease, poking her arm lightly. "You two are just boring." 

* * *

We all eat our ice cream laid out on our towels. The beach was totally crammed, but luckily we managed to find a spot near the back of the sand (Which actually works out quite well, as it’s a little shadier here, so Baz is much less likely to burn). 

“Here,” I say, sticking my cone out towards him. “Try this. It’s good, honest.”

He turns to me, pulling his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose slightly, and raising an elegant brow - Clearly unconvinced by my assurances. It’s irritating really. He’s lying on his front, his face shaded by my silly froggy umbrella (which he’s spiked into the sand beside his head) - So, he _should_ look ridiculous, yet somehow he _still_ manages to look frustratingly suave. His expensive shades, and loose, linen shirt ensuring that (even _with_ the stupid umbrella) he still manages to look like a bloody model. 

“Whatever you say, Snow,” he laughs, taking the cone from my hand, and giving it a tentative lick. Almost immediately, he recoils, his face twisting into a disgusted grimace. 

“Unsurprisingly, I was right. That _is_ vile,” he says cockily, thrusting the cone back into my hand.

“Drama Queen,” I grumble. “It’s not _that_ bad.” 

“Debatable.” 

“Whatever,” I tease, pushing his arm softly. “Penny. Do you want to try my ice cream?” I call over. 

She doesn’t even bother lifting her head up from the book she’s engrossed in (Some huge leather-bound, tome Baz lent her), instead shaking her head curtly, and murmuring out a quiet “No way". 

Baz chuckles lightly besides me. I turn to face him again, confused.

“You’re pouting, Love,” he explains, reaching forwards, and swiping a thumb along my bottom lip. “I wasn’t really serious. If you like it, that’s all that matters. I doubt you'd like mine either.” 

“Hmmm,” I hum in agreement. “Let me try it, then.”

“Okay,” he says, passing me his tub. 

Hesitantly, I take a small spoonful of the beige cream into my mouth. It tastes awful - Filling my mouth with an unpleasant, earthy bitterness. I knew I shouldn’t have let him pick his own flavour (I should’ve known he wouldn’t pick a good one). Next time, I’ll just have to pick one for him - Maybe, Chocolate Brownie or something. 

“Ice cream is _supposed_ to be sweet, Baz,” I chide, handing the tub back to him. “That is just _wrong._ ” 

“I _did_ tell you you wouldn’t like it. It’s not _my_ fault you didn’t listen.” 

Unsure of how to respond, I stick my tongue out at him childishly. He laughs at me unabashedly, small crinkles popping besides his eyes. Naturally, I mirror him - A huge grin breaking across my face, hopelessly besotted with him. I love seeing him like this - So unguarded and openly joyful. It used to be quiet rare, but luckily for me I'm seeing it more and more nowadays. 

“What are you laughing at,” I whine. 

He pulls himself up, shuffling so he is sat upwards, opposite me. “You look ridiculous,” he chortles, taking my chin into his hand. “Your tongue is bright blue, you disaster.”

I stick my tongue out, trying to look down at it.

Baz chuckles, leaning forwards, and pressing a chaste kiss to my lips. “Hold on. One second,” he says, pulling his phone out of his back pocket. “Okay, Okay. Stick your tongue out again. I’ll take a picture so you can see it.” 

I oblige, sticking my tongue out and scrunching up my nose slightly. 

“Perfect,” he says, snapping the picture, and turning the screen towards me. “See, Snow. You’re all blue.”

I smile over at him. “You should probably delete that now. I look stupid," I mumble. 

“Nonsense," he tuts. "You look sweet. I’m keeping it, whether you like it or not. I may even make it my home-screen, Snow. You can't stop me.”

“Prat,” I grouch, jokingly. 

“Oh absolutely,” he agrees, flashing me a wicked grin before flopping back down onto his towel. “You love me anyway, though.” 

* * *

**Baz**

I’m just coming up to the end of the chapter, when I feel Simon flop down onto the towel besides me. He shuffles, resting his head against the small of my back, and sighing softly. 

“What’s got you in a strop, Snow?” I ask, my tone teasing. 

“I’m bored of the phone, and I’m bored of you guys reading. I’m gonna go for a swim,” he says, standing up. “Do you want to come with me?”

“I’ll go with you,” Bunce chirps, slapping her book closed. “A swim would be nice.” 

“Uh uh uh, you two,” I interject. “Neither of you are going anywhere until you put some sun cream on.”

“What? Why not?” Simon asks, sounding unnecessarily peeved. “I don’t burn. I never burn. I just tan. And, tans look good. The sun cream is for _you_. Not me! _You’re the one who's basically allergic to the sun._ ” 

“Yes. I’m perfectly aware of that,” I deadpan. “Don’t fret. I was going to ask you to put some on me _too_. But, there is no reason you two shouldn’t be careful as well. You don’t need to tan, Love. You _need_ to not get burnt."

“Fine,” he groans, dropping himself down onto the floor in front of me. 

“Thank you,” I breathe, reaching into my bag to retrieve the bottle of lotion. 

I splatter a glob onto my palm, rubbing my hands together to spread it out evenly. Gently, I rub along the freckle-dusted plain of his back, being sure to pay particular attention to the back of his shoulders where (Despite his argument that he 'never burns'), the skin is already slightly tinged a light shade of pink. Once I'm satisfied, I tap his shoulder slightly, prompting him to turn around and face me. The sight of him leaves me awestruck. The sunlight beaming behind him, surrounding his head with a halo of warm light, and lighting his bronze curls a glowing gold. He looks positively ethereal. Entranced, I reach forward, wrapping a soft curl around my finger. 

“Earth to Baz,” he laughs, shoving my shoulder. 

Jolted from my trance, I feel my face flush, heat rising across my face with embarrassment. Shyly, I continue my ministrations, patting the cream onto the remaining portions of his face and chest. I press a light kiss to my favourite mole at the base of his neck, pulling away and spreading the remainder of the cream there. "All done," I whisper, turning towards Bunce (who has resumed her reading, apparently too impatient to wait unentertained). “Your turn.”

* * *

When I'm satisfied that we are all sufficiently coated in sun cream, Snow marches us down the beach, expertly weaving us through the throngs of people laid out on the sand. Coming to a stop at the edge of the ocean. 

“Just to warn you guys … It’ll be slightly cold. Okay?”

“Yes, Simon. We know. Come on,” Bunce complains. 

“Okay,” he says, gripping my hand tighter, and breaking out into a sprint once again, pulling us into the waves with him. 

Immediately, the temperature of the water hits me, and I realise that Snow describing it as 'Slightly cold' was probably _the_ understatement of the year. It’s freezing - A cold sting invading my muscles, and chilling my bones. Snow doesn’t seem to mind at all though - Which makes sense, considering that he’s practically a human furnace, even without all of his magic. He’s sploshing about happily, giggling quietly to himself. So, I decide it’s worth the potential hypothermia. 

We wade out further into the water, hopping slightly with every wave that crashes against us, until we’re submerged up to our chests. It’s slightly difficult to breathe at first, the chill of the water paralysing my chest, so that my breaths come out in shaky, laboured huffs - But, I soon adjust. 

I’m floating, rubbing my thigh gently to try and restore some feeling in it, when a huge wave crashes over my head, drenching me in salt water. I splutter, my mouth filled with putrid flavour of the overwhelmingly saline water, as the sound of Snow’s mad cackling reverberates around me. _Of course. He is so dead._

“Snow!” I shout, clawing my hair back from my face, and slicking down smoothly. “What the actual fuck?” 

“Duh. Water fight,” he shrugs, grinning over at me. “It’s fun, Baz. Trust me,” he says, the smile audible in his voice. 

“How did you even make a wave that bloody big?”

He turns around, pointing his thumb towards his back. “They’re invisible, not non-existent!” Of course - The wings. I should've known he wouldn't play fair. 

“So do you want to-” he starts, spinning around to face me once more. But, before he has time to finish his sentence, I retaliate. Scooping my arm across the surface of the water, sending a splash of water hurtling towards his face. He shrieks, shaking his head like a wet dog. 

“You prick! I’m _so_ going to get you back!”

"Bring it on then, Snow!" I shout. 

And, bring it on he does. We fight for almost an hour, relentlessly battering each other with wave after wave of salty water. Even Bunce joins in. And, I must concede that Snow was right - Water fights, as it turns out, are _incredibly_ good fun. We keep going, until I catch Snow gawping at me, his brows furrowed deeply with unconcealed concern. 

“Shit, Baz! Your nose,” Simon calls, paddling over to me quickly. 

“What about it?” I ask, absentmindedly lifting my hand up to touch it. 

“Don’t touch it!” He scolds, batting it away from my face. “It’s gone all grey ... Like all charred looking. It must’ve burnt. Why didn’t you say anything? We would've gone back into the shade if I'd have realised. We could’ve just gotten more ice cream or something.”

“I didn’t realise. I was a bit preoccupied with thrashing you in our little water fight,” I tease, trying to reassure him. He doesn’t smile though, worry still etched on his face. 

“Pen!” He calls out. “Throw me your hat, will you?”

She obliges, tossing the hat towards him, and bounding towards us. 

“Hey, you. Stop fussing,” I reprimand, taking his face into my hands. “It’s fine. It doesn’t even hurt. It’s just a tiny bit of sunburn - I’m not going to disintegrate into a bloody pile of ash. _Everyone_ gets sunburn. It’s nothing you need to get all worked up about. Honest.” 

“Shh you,” he huffs, tugging Bunce’s floppy, green sunhat down onto my head. “It’s still not good.”

“What’s wrong?” Bunce (who is standing besides us now) asks.

“It’s nothing, Bunce. Just a tiny bit of sunburn,” I say, gesturing towards my face vaguely. 

“Oh, I see,” she says, her voice flat. 

“Do you know a spell that could fix it, Pen?” Simon asks, anxiously tugging on his curls. 

“Yeah. It’ll be easy to fix - Don’t worry. We probably shouldn’t do it here though, Simon.” 

“Okay. Come on then," he says. "Let’s go back into the shade. I think my legs are going to fall off in a minute anyway, I haven’t been able to feel them for like half an hour. It’s so fucking freezing in here!”

I laugh, reaching out and taking his hand in mine, earning me a soft half-smile. “Sure. Let’s go.”

* * *

The sun is setting now, the sky painted with glorious shades of pink and orange. I’m lying on my back, reading aloud to Snow. He's laying with his head resting against my chest, an arm slung around my waist, as his fingers trace small, smoothing shapes onto my side. I’m not entirely convinced that he’s actually paying attention to what I’m saying, but he seems content - So, I carry on. Carding my hand through his curls lazily, a soft, in-suppressible yawn escaping me. 

“Baz,” he mumbles, the vibrations of his talking tickling my bare skin. 

“Hmmm,” I hum. 

“Do you want to go and get some Fish and Chips and then maybe go home? I'm kind of tired.” 

“Sure, Snow.”

“Do you wanna wake Pen up?” He sighs, stretching his arms out exaggeratedly.

I tilt my head over to look at her. She’s still laid exactly how I left her - Her book sat in the sand besides her arm (she fell asleep with it in her hand, so I bookmarked it for her), and a towel draped over her back (to prevent her burning). 

“Bunce,” I whisper, shaking her arm gently. “Wake up.”

“Hmmm,” she grumbles, peeking an eye open to look over at me. “What?”

“Me and Simon were thinking of getting some Fish and Chips. Do you want anything?”

“Just chips,” she sighs, snuggling her head back down against the towel. 

I chuckle quietly, turning back to face Simon. 

“And what about you, Love?” I ask, my voice hushed. 

“I’ll go with you.”

“No. We can’t leave Bunce here alone if she’s asleep, it's not really safe. And, it certainly doesn’t look like she’ll be waking up any time soon. I’ll go and get it. Don't worry.”

“You sure,” he murmurs. 

“Positively,” I assure. 

He smiles up at me then, his dimple popping handsomely. “Hmmm … Well you might want to get a piece of paper, cause I want _a lot."_

I chuckle, endlessly charmed by him. “Of course, Love. I expected no less.”

* * *

When I return to our spot on the beach, dinner in hand, I’m not surprised to find them both passed out asleep. Amused, I drop the bag onto the sand, and start packing away our belongings. When I'm done, I squat down between them, and attempt to wake them up. 

“Simon, Love,” I coo, stroking a hand through his hair. “Wake up. It’s time to go home.”

“Five more minutes,” he whines, burying his face into the crook of his arms. 

“No way," I giggle. "Come on, you have to get up now. Otherwise you never will. You can sleep in the car, I promise. I’ll drive."

“Fine,” he sighs, sitting upright, and rubbing his eyes blearily. 

“Bunce,” I call, shaking her arm once again. “Come on we’re going to go home.”

“Huh?” he mumbles, blinking up at me, her glasses laying on the bridge of her nose wonkily. 

“It’s getting late,” I explain, reaching forwards and straightening them up. “I’ve got dinner, so you’ll have something to eat when you get home. Just use a **_'Some like it hot'_** , Okay?” 

“Okay. Thanks, Baz," she breathes. 

“No problem, Bunce. Anything for you two.” 

* * *

The motorway is horrifically gridlocked, but I can’t find it within myself to care. I’m still floating - Residual joy from a wonderful day still coursing through my veins. I’m glad Snow convinced me to come. He’s always doing that - Leading me into marvellous new things. He’s like my own, personal Joy Sherpa. We’ll definitely have to come back, some day (Maybe when Wellbelove can come with us). I need more days like this is my life. More days purely dedicated to fun. More days with friends. More days with Snow. 

I sneak a look at the rear-view mirror, and my heart swells. Snow and Bunce are fast asleep, her head resting comfortably against his shoulder. Snow’s face is dusted a light shade of red - The sun’s rays seemingly having managed to catch him, despite my best efforts to keep him adequately sun screened. While Bunce’s hair is draped in a mad, frizzy mat (The ocean salt having done a real number on her natural waves). They look painfully sweet, all snuggled up together like siblings. Looking at them, I know I meant what I’d said earlier - I’d truly do anything for these two (Apparently, even volunteering myself to drive in the bloody endless traffic of the A31, which, I will admit, was probably selfless to the point of stupidity). Unavoidably, I feel a pleased smile shining across my face as I look at them, my cheeks aching slightly with the force of it. My friends. My family. My future. Aleister Crowley, I’m living a charmed life. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of when me and boyfriend went to Bournemouth beach together before our A level mocks. Due to Corona, I haven't seen him for 6 weeks, so I've been reminiscing on the times when we could actually see each other, hence this fic was born.  
> I thought a happy, fluffy fic would be a good pick-me-up. And to anybody else missing loved ones right now (whether they be romantic partners, friends, or family members), just try remember that we'll all be safe and together again soon.  
> Anyways ...  
> As always, I hope you enjoyed :) Thanks for reading!  
> My Tumblr: [Link text](https://mageicalwishes.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
